Chibi Crushes
by BLunatic
Summary: //Being rewritten// Sakura gave a strange look. 'Why do these kids look like Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji' She asked as she pointed to the Narutolookalike that was glomping her leg. 'Because it IS them. And YOU'VE got to take care of them.'
1. The Chibi Problem

Chibi Crushes

Summary: What happens when Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino's crushes turn small? Their senseis tells them to take care of their own chibi until they find out a way to make them return to normal...For a whole month? Can they survive?

Author's Note: This idea suddenly just popped out of my mind, so this is my second story. No flames, as usual...'Cause I don't really like flames...No offence to people who like flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Hinata does...

Claimer: I only own the made up names of other people and characters.

Chapter One: The Chibi Problem

Sakura sat on the bridge where she and the rest fo team seven would always wait. She sighed. How could Sasuke be late? He'd usually be there before her, and Naruto would always come after she did, and Kakashi? Well, he was always late. Suddenly Kakashi appeared.

"Yo!" He said as he had one hand waving to her and the other holding his Icha Icha Paradise book. He was about to say his lie...Er...I mean he was about to tell why he was late until Sakura butted in.

"Kakashi-sensei, this never happened! Sasuke and Naruto are always before you!" Sakura said worriedly as she paced back and forth.

"Yeah, I know." Kakashi said without a bit of worry in his voice.

"Why aren't you worried?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because, I visited their houses. And this is what I found." Kakashi said as suddenly his hands were holding two six-year olds.

"Nanda! These two look exactly like Sasuke and Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she poked both of the boys on their chest.

"We are Sasuke and Naruto! I'm Naruto, the other scary guy next to me is Sasuke!" The blonde six year-old yelled.

"Yeah, that's definitely Naruto." Sakura muttered as she put her hands over her ears.

"I ain't scary, dope." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Ain't ain't a word, smarty pants!" Naruto yelled in reply as he crossed his arms too.

"Yep, that's definitely Sasuke." Sakura said as she sighed, "So what are we gonna do about them, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Your mission today is...To take care of them!" Kakashi said as he waved his hand, "Bye!"

"Hey wait! That's not-" Sakura sweat dropped. Kakashi was already gone. She sighed and looked at the two boys holding her hands.

"Do you guys want ice cream?" Sakura asked as she smiled.

"Yeah!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled and held their hands...Along with her hands in the air.

"Okay, come on! I'll race you their!" Sakura said as they ran across the bridge and to in front of the ice cream parlor. Before they went in, Sakura got suspicious that Naruto wasn't as loud as he usually was. She would've heard, "YAY! ICE CREAM!" Or something like that..

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Sakura said as she kneeled down to the height of Naruto.

"I got a boo boo." Naruto said as he looked as his knee.

"You don't feel pain?" Sakura said as she looked at him. He shook his head in reply, "Here." Sakura said as she put her hand over the cut. The cut slowly disappeared.

"Wow! How'd you make the cut disappear, Sakura-ni-chan?" Naruto exclaimed. Oh oh...This is bad...Naruto's brain is becoming a brain of a six year old...Or was it already one? Uh, back to the story!

"I'm a medic-nin. I take care of wounds, and in your case, boo-boos." Sakura said as she sweat dropped at the name Naruto gave her.

"Let's go get the ice cream now." Sasuke said as he went into the parlor.

'Even when he's little, he's still bossy.' Sakura said as she took Naruto's hand and pulled him into the ice cream parlor.

"So, what flavors do you guys want?" Sakura asked the two six year olds.

"Vanilla." Sasuke said simply.

"Chocolate!" Naruto cried as he put both of his arms in the air. Sasuke covered his ears.

"Be quiet, dope." Sasuke replied to the little fox boy.

"I'm not a dope!" Naruto yelled.

The whole store looked at the arguing Chunnins. That's right, they've been promoted to Jounin. And yes, Kakashi still give's them missions just like the other teams.

Sakura sighed. "Stop fighting you two or you're both not getting any ice cream!" Sakura scolded at the two six year olds. This stopped the two six year old chunnins...Is that possible? Back to the story.

"Okay, one chocolate and two vanillas, please." Sakura told the cashier. The cashier nodded and went to get the cones.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto asked as Sakura handed him a cone.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura replied as she also handed Sasuke his cone.

"Do you like vanilla better than chocolate?" Naruto asked as he looked down. He felt left out.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I asked the lady to also give me a scoop of chocolate. So I have both!" Sakura said as she smiled at the fox boy who looked up to her. He grinned, "Cool!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she smiled. Sakura looked at him weirdly. "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing..." Sasuke replied as he looked at the scenery in front of them. Just because they turned little, doesn't mean they don't have their six teen year old brains.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, do you know how you became a six year old?" Naruto asked as he licked his ice cream. Sasuke shook his head in reply.

"U-uh, hello Sa-sakura-chan..." A shy voice said from the left. Sakura looked to the left to find Hinata.

"U-uh...W-who is t-this boy w-who looks like N-naruto?" Hinata asked as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh! Hey, Hinata-chan! It is me! Naruto!" Naruto said triumphantly as he punched his chest. Hinata chuckled.

"Oh! You girls are here too?" A certain weapon master asked as a little Hyugga boy ran next to her, "I found Gai-sensei bringing Neji and he gave me a mission to take care of him! This sucks..."

"Same thing over here!" Sakura said as she showed Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hyugga..." Sasuke muttered as he glared at the white eyed boy.

"Uchina..." Neji muttered back as he glared in return at the raven haired boy.

"Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted which earned him two bonks on the head, "Ow!"

"Shut up, dope." Neji and Sasuke said in unison.

"Oi! Look what we have here!" Ino said as she walked in with a six year old Shikamaru was walking next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, be quiet Ino-pig..." Sakura said as she glanced around, "So everybody, except for Hinata-chan, as a person from her team that was turned into a six year old? Except for Neji, he's a seven year old." All the girls, except for Hinata, nodded.

"Okay, here are the people assigned to each kid." Sakura said as she made the kids go play in the park.

"Hinata, your with Naruto. Tenten, your with Neji. Ino, Your with Shikamaru. And I'll be with Sasuke." Sakura said sternly.

"No fair! You get to be with Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted.

"Ino, be quiet. She can do this because they're in her team." Tenten said as she hushed the loud blonde.

"But-" Ino was cut off.

"S-sorry Ino-san, b–but please..." Hinata said as she was STILL fiddling with her fingers. She liked being paired up with Naruto. Ino sighed in reply.

"Fine." Ino muttered as she pouted.

"Good." Sakura said as she nodded then yelled, "Hey! Sasuke! Naruto! Tell the other two to come here!" Sasuke and Naruto nodded as they ran to Shika and Neji who were currently fighting over who'll be the king of the jungle gym. The six year olds ran over to the girls.

"Okay, Neji you with Tenten, Shika your with Ino, Sasuke your with me, and Naruto, is it okay if your with Hinata?" Sakura said and then turned to Naruto who was slightly disappointed but then nodded with a cheesy grin and said, "Okay!" Hinata smiled.

"Okay, we'll meet here again at..." Sakura paused to look at her watch, "2:00 PM, got it?" All the girls nodded and headed their separate ways.

'This is gonna be a LONG month...' Sakura thought as she sighed. Unnoticed, Sasuke was holding her hand.

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Review please! And no flamers!


	2. Kid at Day and Fifteen YearOld At Night

Chibi Crushes

Author's Note: Sugoi! Thank you for reviewing, everybody! So here's you second chapter of Chibi Crushes!

Chapter Two: Kid at Day, and Fifteen Year-Old At Night

Sakura walked with Sasuke next to her. 'I really hope his brain becomes a six year old's...' Sasuke looked up to Sakura and back down. Sakura noticed then and then stopped.

"So, where do you want to go, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she bent down to his height. Sasuke shrugged.

"Why don't we go to the...arcade?" Sakura said as she pointed to the arcade. Sasuke looked at the direction glared, and then took Sakura's hand and pulled her in.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! So you're here too?" Tenten said as she stood by and watched Neji play DDR.

"Wow. Who knew Hyugga Neji would know how to play DDR." Sakura said as she stared. She saw Sasuke run up to second player, insert three coins, and then started playing. People gathered around, amazed at how good the six/seven year old's knew how to play.

"We're starting a commotion, eh, Tenten-chan?" Sakura said as she sweat dropped. When it was over, Sasuke ran up to Sakura and asked.

"What time is it?"

"Hm...Uh, Six fifty two." Sakura replied and then asked, "Why?"

"Let's get home."

"Okay." They walked home together. Sasuke was looking at the ground for a strange reason.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? It's like your hiding something from me..." Sakura said as she inserted the key into the door.

"..." Sasuke with the cold look on his face.

"Okay, if you say so." Sakura said as she walked in and headed straight towards the bathroom.

'I didn't say anything, though...' Sasuke thought as he really didn't need pajamas.

"Okay, Sasuke time to go to sleep...I don't have an extra room so your going to have to sleep with me." Sakura said as she walked upstairs.

"..." Sasuke, who still had his sixteen year old brain at the moment, blushed but recovered quickly. He nodded.

"Okay! Well, good night!" Sakura told him before she went to sleep. It took a few minutes, but Sasuke finally got to sleep.

At 11:00PM...

"Hmm.." Sakura moaned as she turned around to face a sixteen year old Sasuke. His arms were wrapped around her waist ad his head was buried in her hair and then moved down to her neck. Her first reaction? She screamed.

Author's Note: Thank you reviewers! Do me a favor and review again? Thanks! Well, review, but no flamers please...

Explanation: They changed into six/seven year olds...I'm not telling you why! It's a...Sur-prise. Oh. And their brains change from six year old to sixteen/seventeen years old constantly because they aren't fully transformed into a six/seven year old.


	3. WHAT THE HELL!

Chibi Crushes

Author's Note: Wowwy...Look at all of these reviews...Arigato! Cookies for everyone! Meehahahaha!...But before I get to the story, here's some shout outs and answers...

Red fox: Trying to. When I was in my user name YingYang-chan, drastic and dangerous games was updated almost every day and had long chaps. But that was in the summer, and I have school...So...Yeah.

Krissel Himura: Well, that's gonna be a surprise! And the thing about Sasuke becoming his old self again is just that the thing that made the boys chibi will only work in the day. Eh, just go with the flow. Heeheehee.

Tears like Crystals: lol Yeah, when I try to eat and type at the same time, it's hard. Heehee.

TristanSkye: Ugh...Can't...Breathe...Gasp...And...I...Will...Mention...Tenten...And...Ino...Even...If...Ino...Isn't..my...fav...character...EGH!...lol

tIsH: They didn't change back completely. They change to an adult in the night and a child at day. Get it?

Lexy499: YAY! You were one of my fav reviewers! And if you weren't an anonymous person I would've put you on my fav author's list...Yeah, I am a HUGE fan of SasuxSaku but also SakuxSasu/Naru/Neji/Gaara and sometimes Itachi and Kakashi...But that would be a little to weird...NO OFFENSE TO SAKUxITACHI/KAKASHI!

Dragon Man 180: Hehehe...I know...

And thank you to all of you who reviewed.

Another thing to vote on!

SasuxSaku

or

SakuxNeji/Sasu/Gaara/Naru?

Pick soon!

And wait for three or more stories that I'm gonna make! Here's one of the titles, and If I find out you stole either my title or plot...

I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

Okay. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own NARUTO? No, so then don't ask.

Listening too...La Tortura by Shakira! Pon De Replay by Rhianna! And Star to Fall or Axel F by Crazy Frogg.

Chapter Three: What The Hell!

Sakura screamed like their was no tomorrow. Then she yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL! What did you do to SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura said as she gripped the pink sheets close to her chest. Sasuke just flipped over, his tired onyx eyes staring at the pink haired kuniouchi.

"Sakura, it's like twelve in the morning. Can you PLEASE be quiet?" Sasuke just stated as he yawned and pulled the girl near him, not knowing what he was doing. Sakura blushed.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as her fear of sharing a bed with a strange slowly disappearing.

"What are you, Hinata?" Sasuke replied at Sakura's stuttering...ness...

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed as she hit him with a pillow. Sasuke just smirked.

"Whatever. Can we go to sleep NOW?" Sasuke said, already starting to get annoyed.

"Hn." Sakura pouted as she muttered, "Short-tempered."

"It's not like your not." Sasuke retorted defending himself with a little playfulness in his voice.

"...Shut up..." Sakura replied snuggling against his chest.

At seven o clock...

"Ngh..." Sakura opened her eyes to see her arms wrapped in a six year old boy. Sakura surpassed the urge to scream. She wasn't use to it, but who wouldn't be surprised? In the night, your in a bed with the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke and in the morning your arms are wrapped around a cute chibi Sasuke! Really, who wouldn't?

'I wonder what happened to the others...'

With Hinata...

"Naruto-kun?..." The shy girl said as she got up. Some one was snoring loudly on her leg. She looked down to see a blonde boy attached to her leg. Hinata thought for a moment and looked at what she was wearing. It was a white oversized shirt that reached her knees. She started shivering and then an...

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With Tenten...

Tenten woke up peacefully, happy that the Hyuuga... She looked at the floor with no Hyuuga lying down in the mattress...

_Flashback..._

"_Just 'cause you're a teammate, don't think I'm letting you share a bed with me!" The weapon mistress yelled. For some reason, it looked like Neji didn't have a single thought about sleeping with the brunette, but nodded anyway not wanting to feel a kunai and shurinkens embedded in his body._

_Of course, Tenten had a crush Neji since they first met. Then one day..._

"_YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD!"_

_Even though Tenten wasn't dating the white eyed boy, she was steaming,_

Of course, it was only a rumor. She looked to where the boy had went.

FLUSH!

Tenten turned red in anger. The boy made her worry, but he was in the BATHROOM?

"Good morning, Tenten." The seven year old boy said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Tenten?...What are you doing with that scroll?...What's that duck tape?...Hey, put that kunai away before someone gets...AHH! HIASHI PLEASE HELP!" The boy cried out in fear.

With Ino...

Shikamaru laid against the wall, half dead.

"...This is so troublesome...Hn, troublesome woman."

What? It was simple mistake. Shikamaru went to use the bathroom and got into the wrong bed. And when Ino woke up...Er, well let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight at all.

Back with Sakura...

"Sasuke-kun! Are you done changing yet?" Sakura yelled impatiently while holding her towel.

"...Just hold your towel on!" Sasuke replied back, coming out in a perfectly fit black wide collar shirt and white pants. Oh, how it brought back such painful memories. But does he care?...Nope, I guess not.

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she rushed inside and slammed the door behind Sasuke.

"Girls are weird...But I like her." Sasuke muttered as he went and sat at the round table.

A few minutes later, Sakura came out in a red Chinese short sleeved shirt that went down to her hips and black cargo shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Sasuke dropped his mouth but then put his mouth back up.

"So, what do you want for breakfast, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she smiled. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Anything..." He replied.

"Umm...How about bacon and pancakes...And maybe some tomato stuffed onigiris..." Sakura said as she cooed out the last sentence. Sasuke's eyes widened. He nodded very quickly. She just laughed.

With Hinata...

"YEAH! RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST!" The energetic blonde boy said energetically as he raised his hands up in the air, each holding either a fork or a spoon. You know, a utensil Naruto would probably like is a SPORK. But, oh well.

Hinata sweat dropped at her crushes hyperness as she set the warm ramen down and a glass, of not expired, milk. At least today Naruto won't be running to the bathroom every few minutes...

With Ino...

"FIRE? WHERE'S THE FIRE!" Ino's mother and father yelled as they ran to the kitchen doorway. They saw the fallen and angry look on their daughter's face as she looked at the pan and the green...black...yellow? Eggs...Or WAS eggs...

"Uh..We'll be leaving now..." The parents left immediately when they felt Ino's temper. She defiantly temper got her mom. The pineapple shaped head boy cocked his head to the side. Even the smartest guy in Konoha doesn't know why they ran. And he was going to experience it.

"You're going to eat this..." Ino said as she had a evil grin on her face. Shikamaru paled and gulped as she took a fork and put the food failure near his face, "Even if I HAVE to make you eat it..." Shikamaru was the smartest guy in Konoha, and he didn't even know this was going to happen? How IS he going to escape Ino's grasp...This is more of a statement then a question, so I bet you should know what happens.

With Tenten...

Tenten's eyes twitched as she stared at the burnt food. She shook in annoyance. She took out a scroll and POOF! A katana appeared. Neji tried to escape the high chair that Tenten made him sit in. Of course, she put it in purposely. He didn't want to. He started a fight and whined. Tenten got angry and accidently burned the food she had been working hard on.

"Tenten?...Er...Ducktape? A kunai? What?...KAMI PLEASE HELP!"

Back with Sakura...

They both had finished breakfast and headed out to the park. Well, it was only 1:30 PM. What should they do?

"Hey, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura asked as she walked beside the boy, her hands together behind her back.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied, meaning "What?" In ice block language, or Naruto calls it, Bastard language.

"Quit with the Bastard language." Sakura said as she glanced annoyingly at the raven haired boy.

'She's been hanging around Naruto to long.' Sasuke thought as he huffed and turned away.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, "Do you want something to eat? Like...A cookie?" Sakura asked as she glanced at Sasuke.

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke replied quickly.

"Then why were you eating ice cream yesterday?" Sakura asked, as she had a smug smirk on, the one Sasuke usually as on. "And maybe you never TRIED." Sasuke flinched. He glared at the kuniouchi.

"Yes I have." Sasuke retorted.

"Then prove it." Sakura asked.

"Fine."

"But first I want ice cream." Sakura said as she laughed and went to the ice cream store, dragging the poor Uchiha behind her.

Author's Note: WHOOWE! I typed A LOT there!


	4. Left All Alone

Chibi Crushes

Author's Note: I'm trying to update so please be patient! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Four: Left All Alone

She screamed and fainted immediately.

"..." Sasuke sweat dropped and his crush's behavior.

The Next Day...

"What do you MEAN you have to go on a mission! And then you turn your back on these kids, and then they GO do something stupid, and you can't take care of them anymore!" Sakura exclaimed, completely terrified of the thought taking care of all four of the kids.

"S-sorry..." They mumbled sheepishly. They left, their on chance on taking care of their favorite person in the whole world, gone!

Sakura sighed, and turned to the guys. She was met by a lazy boy wearing a jounin green coat.

"How did you..." Sakura stopped, knowing he would shrug and say, "It's troublesom.."

"Remind me to stop liking Ino..." Shikamaru mumbled as he turned around to go tell the Hokage news.

She turned to face the kids to find they had all walked over to the little boy who looked like Gaara and a tall woman, Temari.

"Ah! Hello Temari!" Sakura greeted the Sand ninja carrying the fan on her back.

"Hello Sakura." Temari said as she smiled. "Uh...I ask a favor of you..." Sakura gave her a dull look.

"To take care of Gaara." Sakura said as she sighed.

"Sorry Sakura! It's just that we need to protect the Kazekage since our village is being attacked...They have very powerful ninjas...I came here to ask Tsunade-sama for help." Temari explained. Sakura just nodded. As Temari left, Sakura turned her attention to the four boys who were glaring at each other.

"Guys...Please stop fighting..." The four boys, ignored her. A vein popped out. "Guys..." They still ignored. She leaned to their height and touch the ground lightly, making the ground crack.

The boys immediately shut up. She sighed. "We might as well get you well sized clothes.." She muttered as she scratched the back of her head.

"Just pick out the clothes you want..." Sakura said as she waved them off. Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara exchanged weird looks, while Naruto just rushed to look for clothes.

Sasuke wore a black wide collar shirt that reached his hips and white shorts that reached his knees. Her wore black sandals and his leg warmers and arm warmers.

Neji wore a tan sweatshirt and black cargo shorts. He wore black sandals, one arms was bandaged, and one leg was bandaged.

Naruto wore a black T-shirt that had ramen printed all over it, orange sweat pants that had white stripes going down the side and blue sandals.

Gaara wore a black long sleeved shirt and red pants that stopped at his ankles. He wore his black sandals and the jar on his back was left at Sakura's house.

Sakura got out, finally comfortable in her clothes. She wore a white spaghetti strapped shirt over a black short sleeved shirt and camo sweat pants.

"Ah!" She moaned as she stretched. "I feel so much better! So, where do you want to go now?" She asked very hyper-ly. Maybe this wasn't going to be bad after all...

Author's Note: Oh no! Sakura's stuck with the boys for a month!


	5. Bonus Chapter! Merry Christmas!

Chibi Crushes is BACK!

Author's Note: Just in case your confused, this is not part of the story. It's just a bonus chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Bonus Chapter: Night Celebrating and Sasuke Claus!

Sakura sat on a bench, sipping some hot cocoa, and then sighing happily. It was a peaceful day...Well, night. The boys (Who, yes, were teenagers again) were playing snowball fight.

'I want no part in THAT game.' Sakura thought, feeling relief that she didn't have to feel cold. Of course, she had warms clothes, but it wouldn't be warm enough to touch snow.

"Umph!" Sakura huffed as she had a snowball thrown at her head, which caused her to spill her cocoa. All the boys pointed at Naruto. "Naruto...You are so DEAD!" Sakura yelled, using the strength equal to Tsunades to throw the ball. Man, I could have sworn I saw that thing on FIRE.

Naruto nervously grabbed his head and then ran side to side then,

WHAM!

"Oh..." The boys said in unison, "Direct hit..."

"MY FACE! IT'S ON FIRE! It was touched by Sakura-chan, which I really like, but THAT SNOWBALL WAS ON FIRE!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura, how did you prevent the snowball from melting?" Gaara asked curiously.

"...Using Cha-kra of course." Sakura said, pronouncing 'chakra' in syllables. The men rolled their eyes and slapped their foreheads. Of course it was CHAKRA! They ALWAYS used chakra when they did things like that!

Sasuke sighed and shook his head at the Naruto doing the "Stop, drop, and roll..." thing... He heard a, "Sasuke, think fast!" Sakura yelled. Of course, she didn't throw that snowball.

"Who...The heck...Threw that SNOWBALL!" Sasuke snapped furiously. Sakura pointed at Neji, who glared his pupil-ess eyes at her. She mouthed, "Revenge is MINE!"

THWACK!

Sasuke tried hitting Neji with a snowball, but he ducked, which cause the Uchiha boy to hit the Kazekage.

"Why you little..." Gaara yelled, throwing a snowball at Sasuke, but missed and hit Naruto, who stopped the "Stop, drop, and Roll..." 'Syndrom.'

"Sakura-chan, how do you make a snowball?" Naruto asked, weeping anime shaped tears. Sakura sighed and slapped her forehead, dragging it down her face.

"Naruto...Remember your move 'Rasengan?'" Sakura asked as she cracked a fake smile but giggled quietly. Naruto nodded his head furiously. "It's in the shape of that!"

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, acting like he got it. He held up a square shaped snow...square? "Kuso..." Naruto muttered turning around and changing the shape. He held up a DNA shaped snow...DNA... "HUH?" Naruto said confused.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura purred seductively. This made jealousy radiate from the three brooding bastards. This ALSO made Naruto's ears twitch curiously.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned around to meet ten snowballs heading straight towards him. Unfortunately, he ATE all of them. Neji sweatdropped.

"It's amazing how all those snowballs fit down his throat." Neji muttered as he crossed his arms and shook his head. They watched Naruto run to the closest house, Shikamaru's, also known as Lazy Ass.

Naruto pointed at his throat, his cheeks puffed out and his skin turning blue from the lack of air.

"Oh, boy, a game of charades." Shikamaru muttered sarcastically. He closed the door at the Kyuubi boy and turned back around to go back to what he was doing but was cut off by a knock.

"What is it, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, very annoyed.

"I was going to tell you I was choking on snowballs that Sakura threw at me, and I needed help getting it down, but now I'm all better..." Naruto's face met Shikamaru's door. Shikamaru turned to leave and then...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"WHAT!" Shikamaru yelled practically in his face.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Naruto asked, holding his...Private part...

"No."

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"No?"

"Can I use your bathroom!"

"Fine. Make it quick." Shikamaru finally accepted. Their was a paused.

"Ah...Nevermind." Shikamaru gave a disgusted look and closed the door.

"Let's head home...Okay?" Sakura finally suggested after, what seemed to be, half an hour.

Back at Sakura's house...

"Ho. Ho. Ho." Sasuke said unenthusiastically, a sack over his shoulder.

"Hi Sasuke-te-" Naruto got bonked on the head by Neji. Sakura was smiling. Yes, she knew it was Sasuke, but she laughed. She was...happy.

"Um...Here..." Sasuke, I MEAN Santa muttered as he handed her a square shaped present. Sakura opened it and smiled.

"Arigato..." She told them. It was a picture. Of all the teams including the Sand team. The senseis were their too. And in the middle, in the back, was Tsunade.

Author's Note: Whoow! Please be thankful! It took me a one, two hours to complete this! Merry Christmas! Heh, I'm gonna go play my new PSP.


End file.
